memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
USS Enterprise (Kelvin timeline NCC-1701)
:For the mirror universe counterpart, see . :For the predecessor of the Enterprise see . :For the primary universe counterpart, see [[uSS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS ''Enterprise (NCC-1701)]]. | registry = NCC-1701 | affiliation = Federation, Starfleet | commander = , , | launched = 2258 | status = destroyed (2263) | altimage = constitution alt side drawingST47.jpg }} The USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) was a Federation starship operating in the 23rd century. It was commanded by Captain . In 2260 of the Kelvin timeline, the Enterprise became the first Federation starship to embark on a five-year mission under the command of James T. Kirk. History :For a complete chronology of the ''Enterprise s activities in this period see: [[Voyages of the USS Enterprise (Kelvin timeline NCC-1701)|The Voyages of the USS Enterprise (Kelvin timeline NCC-1701)]].'' The Enterprise was originally scheduled to be launched in 2245, however due to the interference from in 2233 (and based on scans of the Narada), the ship was redesigned and its launch pushed back to 2258. ( ) The vessel was constructed at the Riverside Shipyard during the 2250s (the vessel was constructed from 2254 to 2258 under the eye of ), and was designated as the Federation flagship upon its launch, much as her primary universe counterpart. Its planned maiden voyage in 2258, under the command of Christopher Pike, was brought forward after Earth received a distress call from . With the bulk of the fleet engaged in the Laurentian system, the Enterprise departed from Earth Spacedock along with seven other starships to respond to the call. Its departure was delayed when , who had replaced the ship's master helmsman after he had fallen ill, failed to disengage the external inertial damper, and it arrived shortly after the rescue fleet had been destroyed by the Romulan mining ship Narada. ( }}, Star Trek (App)) :The Star Trek app refers to the shipyards as the Iowa Shipyards. The Enterprise proved to be no match for the technologically-advanced weapons of the Narada; a single barrage of missiles reduced the ship's deflector shields to 36%. did not destroy the Enterprise, however, as he recognized it as the ship which served on when he was younger. Enterprise was unable to contact Starfleet or to begin evacuating the inhabitants of Vulcan, as the Narada s drill platform prohibited communications and transporter use. Following the destruction of Vulcan and the capture of Captain Pike, acting Captain Spock intended to take the Enterprise to rendezvous with the rest of the fleet at the Laurentian system. However, after being forced to resign his command to James T. Kirk, the Enterprise reversed course in an attempt to catch the Narada before it could strike Earth. Emerging from warp in the atmosphere of , the Enterprise hid from the Narada s sensors using the magnetic distortion of Saturn's rings, while beaming Spock and Kirk aboard the Romulan ship before it could activate its drill. The Enterprise then pursued the Narada and prevented it from destroying the Jellyfish, which was being piloted by Spock. Before the Enterprise beamed him off, Spock set the Jellyfish on a collision course with the Narada; the impact detonated the red matter aboard the Jellyfish, creating a massive black hole which trapped the Narada. Kirk then opened hailing frequencies and offered assistance to the Romulan, but when he said he would rather die in agony then accept assistance from the crew, Kirk then had the Enterprise fire everything and the Federation starship unleashed a devastating barrage of phaser and photon torpedo fire that slammed into the massive mining vessel. The Enterprise destroyed the Narada, but was nearly pulled into the black hole herself because she ended up too close when the event horizon expanded and almost consumed the ship. The Enterprise was finally saved when chief engineer ejected the ship's warp core and detonated it and the blast propelled the Enterprise to safety. Following the successful mission, Pike was promoted to admiral, and Kirk was assigned command of the Enterprise as his relief. Kirk accepted Spock as his first officer and took the Enterprise out on its first mission of exploration. ( }}) Eventually, the Enterprise stumbled across the 's distress beacon and attempted to cross the galactic barrier. The ship was crippled by the barrier but the crew managed to get the ship to Delta Vega. After a mutated was stopped by Kirk and Spock, repairs were made to the ship and the crew proceeded on their way. ( | }}) The ship was assigned to take High Commissioner to help with a delivery of supplies to Makus III, but stopped briefly to investigate the Murasaki 312 formation. When the shuttlecraft was affected by the formation and crash landed, managed to pilot another shuttle and rescue the Galileo crew. The ship continued onward to Makus III for the supply delivery. ( | | }}) Following an encounter with the Gorn, the Enterprise was sent to conduct a survey of Nibiru when the crew discovered a volcanic eruption would render the primitive race extinct. In order to preserve the Prime Directive, the Enterprise was submerged in an ocean on the planet and an away team launched to deploy a cold fusion device in the volcano. After the shuttle was destroyed, Kirk ordered the Enterprise to retrieve Spock and the starship was exposed to the natives who, soon after, began to worship the vessel. Returning to Earth, Kirk was demoted for his actions and Spock reassigned, but Pike convinced Admiral to allow Kirk to remain as Executive Officer with Pike returning as Captain. The changes were short lived as Pike was soon killed in a terrorist attack by Commander and Kirk was assigned to pursue the criminal to Qo'Nos and kill him with experimental weaponry. Shortly after arriving in the Neutral Zone, Enterprise lost her ability to go to warp and recently appointed Chief engineer Chekov - Scotty having resigned his position over their mission - was unable to immediately diagnose the problem. As Kirk, Spock, Uhura, and a group of security officers went to capture Harrison, Sulu remained in command with orders to destroy the Ketha lowlands due to Harrison being there. With repairs nearly completed, and the away team back aboard the Enterprise with Harrison (who admitted to being Khan Noonien Singh), Admiral Marcus arrived in the and demanded Kirk hand over Khan, but Kirk refused, intending to expose the conspiracy by bringing Khan to trial on Earth. [[file:uSS Vengeance fires on the USS Enterprise.jpg|left|thumb|The USS Vengeance fires on the USS Enterprise]] The Enterprise immediately went to warp; however, the Vengeance caught up and attacked. Enterprise was knocked out of warp not far from Earth and was nearly destroyed by the Vengeance; however, the quick actions of Commander Scott (who had been a stowaway on the Vengeance) disabled the weapons. Kirk and Khan donned thruster suits in order to board the Vengeance, while Spock ordered McCoy to remove the cryochambers from the experimental torpedoes. Khan killed Admiral Marcus and demanded Spock hand over the torpedoes in exchange for Kirk, Scotty and and the safety of the Enterprise. Spock agreed but Khan planned to attack anyway, however, Spock had planned for this and the torpedoes detonated aboard the Vengeance. The damage inflicted on both ships caused them to plummet to Earth, but Kirk was able to repair the warp core before the Enterprise crashed into San Francisco. [[file:enterprise's upgraded impulse drive.png|thumb|204px|The USS Enterprise in 2260]] Severely damaged, the Enterprise had to undergo a repair and refit to mend the damage caused by the attack by the Vengeance. In 2260, the ship was rechristened and assigned to a five-year mission of exploration. ( ) For the next two and a half years Enterprise continued on her mission of exploration. Heading to Yorktown Station the Enterprise docked upon arrival inside the massive station's dock. There the ship was resupplied and the crew was granted shore leave before the ship left to explore uncharted space past a nearby nebula. ]] Shortly after the Enterprise docked an apparently alien female named Kalara was picked up by station personnel when her escape pod approached Yorktown Station. She told Kirk and the station personnel that her crew was being held captive on the planet Altamid, which was past the nebula. The Enterprise was dispatched on a mission to Altamid to rescue the crew of a crashed alien starship. After finding a route through the nebula the ship was attacked by Krall's swarm upon arrival. The attack was devastating, with the secondary hull destroyed in the attack, and the saucer section crash landing on Altamid. Many of the crew were able to leave in escape pods, but were captured by Krall's forces and imprisoned on the planet below. On the surface of Altamid Chekov and Kirk were able to make their way back to the saucer section. Confronting Kalara she told them that she had been forced to help Krall in order to save her crew, but it was a ruse on her part to obtain an artifact that Krall was seeking. Kirk and Chekov engaged the thrusters on the wreck of the Enterprise in order to buy time for them to escape the ship. The Enterprise saucer flipped over, crushing Kalara in the process and even further damaging the saucer. The surviving Enterprise crew members were able to escape in the , which had also crash landed on Altamid approximately 100 years earlier. After Krall was defeated, Starfleet built a new Enterprise at Yorktown Station, which was launched under the command of Captain Kirk later in 2263. ( ) Crew [[file:alternate reality TOS crew.jpg|thumb|The Enterprise s senior officers]] :See [[uSS Enterprise (Kelvin timeline NCC-1701) personnel|USS ''Enterprise (Kelvin timeline NCC-1701) personnel]].'' Appendices Connections Appearances :In release order * * * * * * }} * * External link * category:federation starships (alternate reality) category:constitution class starships (alternate reality) category:federation starships Category:23rd century Federation starships